A Not So Happy Ending
by SomethingHomestuck
Summary: Dave loves John, sadly he has a perfect girlfriend.  T for language and later situations.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N :I can't write fanfiction, but here I am typing something up when I should be sleeping.**  
><strong>This will be VERY SHITTY. And I'm sorry.<strong>

**Chapter Uno: Just The Beginning.  
><strong>

Dave Strider. The name even sounds cool. Dave Strider, the coolest kid on the face of planet Earth. Every girl at school loves him, and who wouldn't, he was tall, thin, had gorgeous blond hair, the whole coolkid charade was so consistent and so perfected that it was real.  
>Surprisingly enough, Dave Strider wasn't one for girls. But of course, keeping up his act he had to at least pretend, at least fake it. He let girl after girl ask him out, of course accepting just to spare their feelings but dates never happened but one time per girl. Because, Dave Strider was in love.<p>

John Egbert. The adorable dweeb. Who would ever think someone as cool as Dave Strider would fall in love with such a nerd like him? No one. And Dave didn't want anyone to know. Except John, he always made little slips that could barely show him how he felt about him, but John would never understand. He'd never pay enough attention to add up these little flirty moments Dave had, and when he did catch it he'd only laugh and think of it as a ironic joke or whatever. The point is he'd never take it seriously. And that always struck Dave, in just the worst ways.

Dave never let this shit show though, of course not. He had a reputation to uphold. He went to school day after day, like nothing has changed, like he wasn't hurt at all the previous day.  
>You wouldn't believe the sort of difficulties this kid had when he was at home, alone. When he had no one around to impress or any such thing. He wrote music, raps to be more particular, about his problems, whether they be past or present. And about his one true love. When he said true love he was quite serious. He had been crushing on John for about four years now and he doesn't see this dying down anytime soon.<p>

There was one MAJOR problem with Dave's ever-lasting love for this Egbert kid. He was as straight as a fucking arrow. Dave knew he'd somehow change that one day, well he hoped at least. But then, four years and his heterosexuality hasn't even been the slightest bit dented ever once. That was AWFUL. And when Dave thought nothing could go any worse it did. John got a girlfriend. Little Miss Victoria Serket. She was perfect for him too, they got along so well. She loved that god-awful actor John loved so much, she enjoyed all his silly little pranks, she hated pastries as he did. Hell, they even shared the same peanut allergy. Dave was no competition to this heaven-made match. It crushed him because he felt that he would never have a chance.

"Hey! Dave, we're over here!" John gestured towards Dave who was striding through the lunchroom, scanning over heads in a attempt to seek out their group of friends. He sat down at the table, sitting next to Jade and across from John who, to no surprise, had Serket clinging to his arm like a small child. "Heeeeeeeey Strider!" She giggled a bit, grinning widely and showing off a full set of blue-braced teeth. Dave growled internally but of course his outer shell gave absolutely no reaction. "'Sup, Serket." He replied coolly. "Dave!" Jade cheered as he sat, giving him a friendly side-hug greeting. "Harley!" He mocked monotonously, earning a stern but weak punch to the should. "Shit, Harley. How dare you test the fragility that is my sacred Strider flesh." A bit much, probably, confirmed by another slug ftom Jade. "Wow, Dave. You should shut up." She laughed a bit, John and Victoria laughed along. "How are you, Strider?" Rose piped in, giving a small but kind smile. "Meh. I've been better I suppose, I don't really know. How about you guys? Do anything particularly less boring this weekend?"

John decided to talk about his weekend first. "Well. Me and Vicky went on a date on Saturday!" He cheered, nudging Victoria slightly. In return she grinned again. "Yeah! We out to dinner and a movie!" Dave cringed slightly, almost unnoticeable. "Cool story, bro. When does it end?" Dave teased. "Whatever, Dave you're just jealous!" John retorted, hugging Vicky even closer, causing Dave's stomach to go uneasy. "Jealous? I'm Dave fucking Strider, the eye candy of Skaia High!" Dave bragged, shooting a look at a table of girls, all of them squealing and looking away nervously.  
>"See what I mean?" He smirked slightly, looking back towards his own table. John scoffed and Victoria rolled her eyes. "Ooh, Mr. Strider, ooh." Victoria mocked, sticking her tongue out at him teasingly. "Whatever, Serket. You have serious issues if you can resist the signature Strider charm." Dave nearly hissed, regaining his composition quickly. "Gooooooood, Strider. I was just being silly. So defensive!" Victoria pouted pathetically, obviously faking. "Aww...Dave, you made her upset!" John whined, kissing the girl's head softly, a braced grin spreading across her face once more.<p>

Ugh. He felt awful again, that achey, burny, stabby feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like someone punched him in the gut, stabbed him in the stomach, and then lit his body on fire. Okay, maybe that was over-exaggerating a little bit. But it still did hurt. And the look on John's face, the look of 'Dude. What the hell?' ate at him, almost. "Sorry man, didn't mean anything personal." Dave shrugged, he really didn't mean anything out of it. "Anyway, bros and broettes. I have classes to ditch, talk to ya'll later." Dave stood, grabbing his bookbag and exiting the lunchroom. Next stop, the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Numbness. That's all it was anymore.  
>Nothing more, nothing less.<br>Dave sat in the stall, his stomach flipping around repeatedly, his hands shaky as he wrapped the gauze and bandages around his arm as he got up slowly, slightly dizzy once he was on his feet. "Jesus..." He growled, holding his forehead and throwing the stall door open, walking to the bathroom sink and staring into his reflection. God he looked awful, the damn rings under his eyes were dark enough they could pass off as a black eye. He pulled the shades back off the top of his head and adjusting them, fixing his hair to perfection. He grabbed his bookbag and threw it over his shoulder and walking over to the record shop near their school. This is where Dave normally chose to chill out, he'd just flip through the boxes and boxes of records, finding new mixing material and just good ol' alternative rock tracks. "Anything new, Gam?" Dave called, dropping the bag next to the check out register. Minutes later a tall, dark skinned man entered from a back room, a puff of smoke behind him. "Hey, Strider!" Gamal laughed, extending his arm, his hand clenched into a fist for a brotherly fist bump, which Dave of course returned. "Dude, I just got a shit ton more records today, some dude brought it in earlier." He grinned ear-to-ear, eyes half-lidded as he just smiled at him. "Sweet, bro. Lemme see man." Dave nodded, leaning against the counter. A minute or so later Gamal came from the back room with a box of records, smoke once again. "I think I saw Radiohead in here somewhere? And someone donated a whole BEP set." The tall man began, setting the box down and flipping through it, taking out the discs he mentioned before pushing the box over to Dave. "Take your pick man, on me today." He grinned, patting the blonde's shoulder before retreating to his back room again, not to be seen for the rest of Dave's visit.

He ended up with a Radiohead, some Beastie Boys, Black Eyed Peas and a CAKE track. This time skipping over to grab a coffee before he had Photography, one of the only classes he had he truly enjoyed. "Black, whatever you have made." He grumbled at the barista, itching the bandages wrapped tightly around his wrist, the woman eying said wrappings, a sense of pity and worry in her eyes, she handed Dave the drink, giving him a sweet smile and nod. "Here you go, sweetheart." She chimed, her voice silky and sincere. "Thanks, babe." Dave muttered subconsciously, handing her a five and muttering a low 'Keep the tip.' as he walked out the door and made his way back to Skaia High to get to class 1025, also know as Photography. "Tardy, Mr. Strider." The teacher, Mr Noir, droned, checking his name off a clipboard. "Sorry." He muttered, shrugging and walking over to his desk, pulling a camera bag out of his bookbag, and then a professional Nokia camera from that. "So this weekend you all were to take and edit a photograph of your choice and e-mail it to me. I must say I was impressed with a lot of your work, and if you all don't mind. I'll be presenting a few of my favorites in class today." Mr Noir smiled, setting up a small projector and pulling up a fantastically edited picture of a forest in sepia, minus some pink flowers. "The one was titled 'Fuchsia' by Miss Felicity Peixes." He stated, the small girl in the back squeaked in the back along with a short snicker from the hipster. Another picture was brought up, this time, of the wall of the record shop Dave was in earlier, with the record shape made of old record player pieces. It was a black and white picture. "And one of Mister Strider's." Dave nodded in approval, smirking a bit. Now, a picture of a beach shore, with two pairs of feet, one in purple converse, the other with pink and green toenails and pink flip-flops. "This one was from Eric." The hipster snickered again, a small, high pitched giggle bubbling up from Felicity.

Finally the bell rang, the teacher's slideshow ending. "Assignment for tomorrow, I expect to have a photo of a person, editing optional." He nodded and stood himself before dismissing the class. Dave was the first one out, flashstepping away so he wouldn't get caught in the crowd. "Dave! Where are you going?" John shouted from behind, Dave stopped and turned on his heel, John was to close for comfort and Dave- without thinking, mind you, shoved him away. John fell to the floor in a mess flying papers with a loud thump. "Crap!" John yelped. "Dude, shit. Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Dave mumbled, kneeling to help pick up the stuff that went flying. "It was sort of a reflex thing." He tried to explain, rubbing the back of his head nervously, his straight-faced mask cracked in a look of nervousness. "I'm really sorry, bro." Surprisingly, John was giggling, a dorky grin spread across his face, and his eyes teared up in what could be either pain or joy. "Dave! Dude you are acting so lame right now, it's hilarious!" He continued to giggle, picking papers up and shoving them in his bag, standing up and dusting himself off. Dave's face went a light shade of pink and he adjusted his shade uncomfortably. "Fuck you, Egbert..." He growled, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes, whether John could see it or not. "Now you're totally acting like some teenage girl!" John laughed even more. Dave just glared, before slugging John's arm and turning away. "I have Digital Art..." He hissed before flashstepping away, trying to avoid the boy and get to his class. No way he wanted any more contact with the dweeb today, he wouldn't be able to stand it. He itched at the gauze again, walking through the front door as he was greeted by Ms Paint. "Hey there, Mister Dave!" She chimed, as cheery as ever. "Dave! Hey there! Hehehehehe." Teresa cackled, at her normal computer next to his. "Sup, Pyrope." He nodded to her, bright red shaded glasses and teal eyes staring you down, a mischievous grin plastered to her face. "How's the webcomic going? Hehehe." She continued her maniac giggling as she pulled out her drawing tablet and plugging it into the USB port. "It's as good as always, should update soon." He replied. "Epic! Hehe, can't wait to see!" Teresa was such an excitable girl. "Today is a free day, draw whatever! It'll still be graded though, so no doddling, and no doodling!" Ms Paint recited, she herself beginning to draw some white woman in a black dress resembling outer space.

"See you on Pesterchum, Strider!" Teresa cackled, swinging a red and teal messenger bag over her shoulder. "Yeah, see ya Terese..." Dave nodded slightly, trying to hurry off to Spanish before John caught up. Shit, that Travis kid was there, huh? Should be fun.


End file.
